


tots ma goats

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: For the Drabble challenge: 64 which then leads to 128. For nagron of course. GOAT FARM!





	tots ma goats

“I told you to buy Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats. We are warriors, Nasir, not farmers.” Agron flexes fingers, hands still sore as skin repairs itself. He stares down at Nasir, whose arm is slung around neck of mother and kid, three sets of dark eyes staring up at him.

“But journey over Alps has brought up new life,” Nasir pleads, stroking fingers along gray fur. “Think of profit. Milk and cheese made from mother. Babe to raise and breed. Look at his small horns. He will grow to be magnificent.”

Nasir holds kid’s face in hand, turning it upwards. Agron will admit that small, white ear and white fur gives goat a soft appearance. It eyes him with distrust, making a soft noise as it steps closer to Nasir.

“He will be of some use in winter for meat.” Agron shrugs, relenting, and yet Nasir’s eyes widen more, standing sharply.

“We will not be eating him! He is our goat.” Nasir shouts, arms crossed over chest. “You are barbaric.”

“Remember such when we are starving with snow cocks high,” Agron scowls. “You will be keen to eat him then.”

“Perhaps we will eat you instead.”

Nasir guides the animals away, securing them behind sagging fence, the pasture lush with grass even in early months. Agron cannot stand tension and moves to press against him, leaning in to kiss Nasir’s smooth neck. He knows that life in Germania has been hard for Nasir, the stares and whispers when they go to market, confusion as to why a Syrian speaks like a Roman. Why a gladiator keeps such a man around. Why Agron, who is injured and yet still huge finds himself back in land long lost.

“Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.” Nasir snips, trying to wiggle from Agron’s grasp.

"If goat makes you happen, then we shall buy them all.” Agron soothes, hands rubbing over Nasir’s shoulders.

“You speak truth?” Peeking over shoulder, Nasir turns expression hopeful - excited.

“Yes. A dozen goats and twice as many chickens.” Agron nods, pointing out to far field, “And a cow if you want.”

“It can be a good life. A calm life.” Nasir is earnest, lacing fingers together. “We could make it here.”

“As long as I am with you and with Rome at my back, I have no complaints.”


End file.
